Kim Bum
Perfil * Nombre: '''Kim Bum * '''Nombre Real: 김범 / Kim Sang Bum * Apodos: Kim Beom, Kimu Bomu en japonés (キム•ボム) * Fecha de nacimiento: 7 de julio de 1989 (25 años) * Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. * Profesión: Actor, cantante y modelo. *'Tipo sanguíneo:' O Positivo * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Signo zodiacal chino: Serpiente * Año de debut: 2006 Biografía Kim Bum actor, cantante y modelo, nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 7 de julio de 1989. Estudió en la Universidad de Jungang en el Departamento de Cine y Teatro es actor cantante y modelo. Kim ganó la Survival Star Audition, y fue puesto en el 8.º lugar, pero debido a que solo tenía 17 años, el no pudo proseguir con la audición, debido a que el programa fue armado para actores de 20 años. Survival Star Audition le abrió muchas oportunidades a Kim, el recibió múltiples roles y su popularidad disparó. En 2008, Kim ganó el Netizen Popularity Award en el Festival de Drama Coreano. Su papel más famoso fue interpretar al joven Lee Dong Chul en East of Eden y So Yi-jung (Sojiroh Nishikado), uno de los miembros del F4, en Boys Over Flowers, la versión coreana del manga japonés Hana Yori Dango. Kim continua como una estrella surcoreana, permaneciendo firmemente plantado en sus raíces. Dramas * V love (2014) * The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (MBC, 2013) * That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) * High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2012) cameo * Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) * Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (OTNC, 2010) * The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) * Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) * Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) * High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) cameo * Dream (SBS, 2009) * Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) * East of Eden (MBC, 2008) * Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) * Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) Temas para Dramas *''The Woman Who Cut My Guitar String'' - tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) *''Confession'' - tema para The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (2010) *''I`m going to meet'' - tema para Boys Before Flowers (2009) Películas *Psycho-Metry (The Gifted Hands)(2013) *Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon (2013) *Love is (2010) *Kyeolhunhago Sipeun Yeoja (2009) *Fly High (2009) *71 (2009) *I Like It Hot (2008) *Death Bell (2008) Anuncios *'2012:' Eichito (con Ariel Lin) *'2012:' Olé Strawberry Coco *'2011:' Ringpang Doughnut *'2010:' Edwin *'2009:' Bon.I.F *'2009:' AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone (con Kim So Eun) *'2009:' Maximus Coffee (con Seo Woo) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall: Haptic Pop (con Kim Joon y Kim Hyun Joong) *'2009:' Hanbul Cosmetics *'2009:' T.I. For Men *'2009:' LG Telecom: Teenring (con Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) *'2009: '''Spris (con Go Ah Ra) *'2008: KTF SHOW: Show AsianLoad Game (con Shim Eun Kyung) *'''2007: Ottogi Ramyeon *'2007: '''Jindo P.S.1 *'2007: Crown Vic: Big Pie (con Kim Hye Sung y Park Min Young) *'2006: '''KTF Videos Musicales *Wonder Girls - This Fool *Clazziquai - Wizard Of Oz (Junto a Kibum de Super Junior y Lee Yeon Hee) Premios y Nominaciones *'2008: '2nd Korea Drama Awards: Premio a la Popularidad Netizen (East of Eden) *'2009: 45th Baeksang Arts Awards: Nominación para Mejor Nuevo Actor de la Tv (East of Eden) *'2009:' 3rd Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Nominación por chico mas sexy de dramas (Boys Before Flowers) *'2009:' Arirang Tv 1000th Episode Poll: Premio a la mejor pareja con Kim So Eun (Boys Before Flowers) *'2009:' Andre Kim Best Star Awards: Premio a la Mejor Estrella Masculina *'2009:' SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la mejor Nueva Estrella (Dream) *'2009:' KBS Drama Awards: Nominación al Mejor Nuevo Actor (Boys Before Flowers) *'2010:' Barbie & Ken Awards: Ken Koreano del Año *'2013: '''Seoul International Drama Awards: Nominación para el Actor mas Popular (That Winter, The Wind Blows) *'2013:' 49th Baeksang Arts Awards: Nominación al mejor Nuevo Actor en Películas (Psycho-Metry (The Gifted Hands)) *'2013: SBS Drama Awards: Nominación por la Excelencia Actoral de un Actor en Miniseries (That Winter, The Wind Blows) Curiosidades *'''Familia: Padres, hermana menor, y prima (la cantante Jini). *'Educación: '''Kyungbock High School **Chung-Ang University (Departamento de Cine y Teatro) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Chino, Inglés y Japonés *'Aficiones: Videojuegos, películas y música rap. *'''Deportes: Kendo y fútbol *'Religión:' Católico *Tiene una buena amistad con Kim Hyun Joong, Kim So Eun, Lee Min Ho, Park Shin Hye y Jung Il Woo. *Para el drama Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats, tuvo que adelgazar 11 kilos para interpretar a Kook Soo, debido a esto le diagnosticaron artritis degenerativa. *La primera cosa que el pequeño Kim Bum hizo cuando decidió que quería ser actor, fue correr hacia una librería. Compró un libro de teoría sobre la actuación y leyó una y otra vez aquel libro lleno de palabras que no conocía.< *Tuvo que someterse a un duro entrenamiento para estar a la altura de su papel en el drama Dream, como luchador profesional. *El 4 de febrero un representante de King Kong Entertainment reveló que “Kim Bum recientemente sufrió una infección del norovirus, como tal tuvo un mal momento durante la grabación de That Winter, The Wind Blows * Su lema es.-"Es posible que pierda una vez, pero no perdere de nuevo" * Durante una entrevista admitió que había salido con seis chicas antes de cumplir los 18. * Tuvo una relación con la actriz Moon Geun Young Enlaces *Página Oficial (Agencia) *Twitter Oficial *Pagina Oficial Facebook *Perfil (Cyworld) *Hancinema *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *me2day Galería Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Kim Bum - Christmas Eve's Sky thumb|right|300 px|Kim Bum - Home Town Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:JCantante